buyordiefandomcom-20200214-history
Advanced Terms
Key Terms Teleportation Teleportation is the process of moving to any property from other player's list of owned properties, it costs nothing and can take you anywhere. However if a player ends up on a property already owned, he has to may tax. It is commonly used to teleport to friends' properties and trapping them. One could teleport to a random property by typing an address.. for a fee. Grabbing A player can capture any property, any time by offering to pay 2x of the cost of the property, a grab request unlike other methods of capturing property is sureshot and immediate. Hacking Hacking is done at hack screen, which shows a compass to hint at the location of the 'zone' where the heart of the property is located. When inside the zone, compass stops helping and players have to physically move around to try to get to the heart. If players capture the heart by moving to it, they are given a one time oppurtunity to hack/capture the property for only 0.1x of it's amount. Hacking is a one time oppurtunity, in either case if a hacking offer is accepted or rejected, the hack zone is randomly changed to a different location in that property Orbs Orbing is one of the 5 ways of changing property, it is a teleportation method in which user spends his orbs to reach their desired location. User can type in any location and reach there. Orbs can be obtained from in-app purchases or from black boxes and twinks. Orbs can be sold and converted to coins, however coins cannot be converted to orbs. Redeeming When an inactive user logs into his game, within 48 hours, he can foil all sneak attempts during that time, this also causes the money spent on sneaking his property to be redeemed to increase the cost of the property. Sneaking Active players can 'sneak' away properties by inactive users. For a sneak attempt, once at a property, the player can gamble 0.01x of the cost of the property, wagering on the inactivity of the user. If attacked player has been inactive for 48 hours, the property is snuck away. Taxing/Renting Taxing is one of the easiest way to make money off owned property. Each time a player comes upon a property owned by someone else, unless it is their bind, they pay a standard rental of 20 coins in form of coins Tax is given to the owner of the property in form of rent(coins). Twinks Twinks are awared to active or new users, twinks can come in form of special offer on property, orbs or coins. Whisping Whisping is the primary method of teleportation, players can whisp through space to any property.It is cheap and costs very little amount of coins. It is however random and player can theoretically end up anyware in the world, however universe attempts to place the player preferably to a location they can afford. If a player ends up on a property already owned, they have to pay the tax. Black Boxes Black boxes are boxes full of suprises, they can have both harmful and useful contents, player can choose to open or skip a box. A back box may give orbs but will never deduct orbs.